Evannawulf
by KitkatTenshi
Summary: A modern version of Beowulf... I need critique on it... It shall stay Evannawulf until a time I see fit... I don't really have a name for it...
1. Chapter 1

**Section 1**

Geoff stared at the man before him. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't just-"

The man nodded, removing the bowler hat from his head, twisting it impatiently as his bald head sparkled in the artificial light. "Yes yes. I've been informed of this already. But I've come from the President himself to act as a lesion to the Hellschmidts. I beg of you, I need to speak with Master Hellschmidt."

Geoff frowned, the wrinkles in his aged face showing through. "Sir, I have been the butler of the Hellschmidts for many years. Master Hellsch-"

Geoff was cut off by the all too familiar screech of a wire, and he barely glanced up at the large, plummeting object above him as he took off his glasses and began polishing them. The bowler hat man, however, made a dive for cover, trying to dodge whatever was falling from the sky.

Eve came to a halt, barely a foot away from the ground as the fine wire attached to the belt around her waist pulled her short of an untimely death. Geoff glared at the blonde haired girl as she hung there, who looked up with an 'I'm-one-hundred-percent-innocent' look on her face. "Eve, I thought I said no jumping from the top story anymore after what happened with Her Majesty, the Queen."

Eve snorted as she stood up, a smile on her face. "Oh, Geoff. She said it was fine. It wasn't like I should know when royalty comes calling." She balanced on her feet, the line going slack for a second. "Anyway, one of the guys claimed it was a matter of bravery and honor if I didn't do it."

There was a half-choked scream from across the room, and both Geoff and Eve turned to face the bald, bowler hat man. "Bravery? That borders on fool-hardiness!" He turned his attentions to Geoff.  
"I would think you would have SOME restrictions on your students here at the institute!"

Eve frowned. "Rude much?"

Geoff sighed. "It's been a long day Madame." He gestured to the man. "This is Alfred Jones, representing the President of the United States. Alfred, this is Madame Evanna Hellschmidt, heiress to the Hellschmidt Institute of Mythology. We apologize on behalf of the Institute if her and her actions offended you in any way."

Alfred started, taking in Eve again. He had worked with the Hellschmidts before, and she didn't look like any Hellschmidt. They were normally on the short side, brown hair and a slight Germanic look in their faces. Eve, however, was almost the opposite. She was tall, with blonde hair that reached her shoulders and something French in her features.

When Alfred didn't respond, Eve sighed. "I'm going back up Geoff. I'll tell Uncle that Mr. Jones is here, so you may as well send him up after me." She said, tapping a button on the front of the belt around her waist. Instantly, the line started back-tracking, and she shot upwards just as fast as she had come.

Geoff glanced at Alfred, who was still staring after Eve. "If you've noticed the lack of family resemblance, it's because she got her mother's looks." He said, clearing up the air. "Now, if you could just follow me, we'll be seeing the Master now about your…"

"Problem. A little… monster… problem." Alfred finished, following Geoff up the long, winding staircase.

Alright! This is what has sucked up my life for the past 2 weeks... ^^ tell me what you think! Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Section 2**

Eve was not amused with her Uncle.

True, she loved her one, last living relative to bits, but sometimes he drove her mad.

She was stuck on a plane, flying across the United States to a small town, where the people had been plagued with some sort of beast. But the part that ground her gears was the small group of men that sat around her, staring at her, uncaring that she noticed their stares. She wished Geoff had stayed with her in the first class, but a fight had broken out in the back, demanding his attention.

Finally, after much inspection, one of the men finally spoke. "So… you're supposed to save our town from this… creature?" He said, slight unbelief in his voice. "You don't look like much little missy."

Eve opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by another man in the group. "She's probably not even a real Hellschmidt, just an adopted brat. She looks nothing like 'em."

Eve flushed bright red as the men around her laughed, but she maintained her composure, letting her temper ebb out of her. "Now, look here. I am a Hellschmidt, raised on the blood of my family's enemies. The days of my youth have been filled with glory, and I have killed more monsters than you dare dream about. I have seen things that would scar the most cold-hearted of men, and stood tall against such creatures as I was left alone, the men who claimed they were the heartiest crawling back to their holes."

There was a dry chuckle. "And yet, you sit here, a band of warriors at your back, and an arsenal at your fingertips. You will never even have to step off the plane, just send your soldiers on without you." A familiar voice said, and Eve's eyes narrowed in on its owner; Alfred. "I have heard of your uncle's work." He continued, not bothering to note Eve's hardened expression. "And when President Obama sent me here, I came, ready to plead your uncle's help. But alas, instead of helping us, he sent you."

Eve felt an eye twitch developing as she fought against her temper. "And what, Mr. Jones, does that mean?"

Alfred snorted. "It means, that no matter what you say, words are words. You look like you should be home, cleaning, not fighting monsters. How can you, a skinny twig, destroy a beast that kills without remorse? A beast, so horrid it's said he was cast from hell, who only knows the pain he inflicts and the death he brings with his teeth and claws?" His eyes met Eve's green ones, and they glared at each other for a minute. "You will not stand a chance."

Eve snorted. "I am no coward Mr. Jones. I will battle your monster, and bring back its head for you to give to the President." Her eyes glinted curiously, and she leaned closer towards Alfred. "But tell me more of your monster, so that I may have a taste of what he is like."

Alfred frowned, unbelieving of Eve's promise. "He is unlike anything you've seen, eyes like fire, fists as large as melons. He wears a coat of fur and hair, scalped from his victims, caked in blood and slime from his home in a murky lagoon. His hands have claws half a meter long, indestructible and deadly. He murders without remorse or pity, tearing living bodies limb from limb with his bare hands." Alfred's weak blue eyes narrowed. "You will be no match for-"

Eve slammed her hand on the arm rest next to her, unable to take the criticism and insults any longer. "Enough! I have lived in the shadow of my predecessors for long enough! You want to know why my uncle is not here in my seat? I begged him to let me go, because how can I prove my worth as the heir to the Hellschmidt Institute when I stay home while he goes off to fight some unknown foe." She growled, her eyes fixed on Alfred's, not noticing as the cabin fell silent. "You think me a coward. Hah! You are the coward, unable to speak of the creature without fear. You would never go within a league of the beast unarmed, and my uncle is the same. But I will go, and I will go alone, with neither shield or gun in hand. I will defeat the beast with my own two hands." She said, standing up. "You may see me as stupid, but I am not daft. I know what I'm doing, and if I die, then I die with honor in battle with the monster of Green Lake, New York, and I sure as hell will take him with me if he does succeed in doing me in." Eve finished, turning on her heel.

As she left, she heard someone say, "Either she's insane Alfred, or she's one of the bravest people I've ever met. I'd hate to be on the wrong side of her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Section 3**

Eve's eyes were wide, green orbs that night as her camp slept, peacefully snoring in their dreams. Despite the protests of Geoff, she had left most of her guns in the plane, only taking Bessy Lou and Crawford with her. But she had left them in their box, out of harm's way and out of her temptation as she waited for the beast.

No, waited was the wrong word. Anticipated. Hoped. Eve decided on hope, liking the way it sounded. She hoped the monster would appear, searching for a meal. Eve wanted it to come, to be killed. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and she took a deep breath in, praying it would work to calm her nerves.

Then she saw him. From the mist that surrounded the camp crept the figure of a man, a creature that belonged in the deepest pits of hell. Alfred hadn't lied when he'd spoken of the monster. It looked like a tall, hairy man, but upon closer inspection, she saw the jacket of hair and fur. The jacket ended at his elbows, revealing that his forearms were covered in a thick, white fur that ended in 5 thick claws, completely bloodstained. On his forehead sat one long horn, pointed at the end and covered in blood too. Eve pulled a face as she caught a whiff of him. He smelled of death and slime, a foul aroma when mixed together.

But she sat still, watching this slow moving creature as he stalked the camp, going to the one of the heavier set men. In one swift move, he snapped the sleeper's neck, and baring his blackened teeth, he sunk them into the victim.

Eve watched in horrified fascination as he finished his gruesome meal with a final snap of his great teeth. Turning slowly, he began to hone in on his next victim, holding a giant claw over his head, ready to smash into his next prey.

With a crash, Eve jumped up, blasting into the monster. He let out a roar, unhappy his grizzly meal was disturbed as this attacker forced him away from the delicious smelling meat around him.

Eve latched onto the beast's arm, pulling him away from the camp and deeper into the woods and away from help. Finally, she got him into a clearing far enough away and released him, automatically sinking into an aggressive crouch, ready to attack. However, with a potential threat and no food to be found, her enemy had other plans. Only intent on finding another meal, he began to slink back into the shadows of the woods.

In a flash, Eve tackled the monster. Though she was nowhere near as strong as the creature, her quick reflexes saved her as they grappled on the ground.

There was a shot, and Eve gasped slightly as a bullet sliced slightly through her arm, aimed for the beast's heart, and she turned slightly, ready to yell angrily at whoever took the shot as the beast died, but to her astonishment, the bullet blasted away from the creature, who caught Eve by surprise and threw her across the clearing.

She landed on her feet, but the beast had begun its next attack. Charging her with a roar, it sprinted at her. As fast as lightning, Eve dodged him easily, then threw herself at his back, forcing him to the ground. He thrashed, trying to throw her, and Eve grabbed his arm and pulled with all her might just as he tried to yank it free of her grip.

The pressure was too much for the creature's poor shoulder, and there was a horrible ripping noise as the monster screamed in pain before slumping to the ground and lying still as his arm separated from his body.

Eve stood there, heaving slightly as a roar from the surrounding woods sounded, and her soldiers swarmed her, grinning and cheering for their fearless leader. Eve smiled, taking the praise and congratulations in stride. However, when she turned to the body of the monster to cut off its head for Alfred, Eve realized the beast had enough strength in him to run from her and flee to his home. Worried that he would live on to torment another soul, Eve led her followers after it, this time all armed to the teeth and awake. They tracked after the monster well into the night and next day, where the trail of blood ended in a dark green, murky pit of water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Section 4**

Eve eyed the water distastefully. "How anything can live in this, don't ask me." She muttered, nearing the pit. She was about to touch the water when one of her soldiers sneezed, startling her and causing her to send a shower of pebbles into the lake.

With a snarl, a great green dragon burst upwards from the bottom of the pit, its yellow eyes fixed on Eve, who gasped. She had seen dragons before, covered in scales and each marked with a different temperament. They were an ancient race of magic that had decided long ago to let the world rocket forward with its technical advances, content with being left alone to their treasures. Occasionally, one would break the Code, a law just as ancient as them that stated that upon killing a human, the dragon was sentenced to death.

As mercenaries of death, the Hellschmidt family had been hired more than once by the Dragon council to kill a dragon. Eve herself had done a few, and had even learned what made dragons overstep their boundaries. The last one she had done away with had gone crazy, causing severe flooding throughout most of China until he had been sent to his last sleep. She had sworn to her uncle never to murder another one of the beasts, too saddened to see the life fade out of the eyes of such a beautiful creature that had reacted badly to a change in the country.

Eve stood stock still, her green eyes meeting the dragon's yellow ones unafraid. She hated what she knew would come next. It was entirely impossible to determine the stability of a dragon's mind without speaking to it, but if the dragon was deranged, the last thing you wanted to do was-

The same soldier sneezed again, and in an instant, the spell was broken. The dragon howled, and Eve barely managed to jump backwards in time to dodge its attack. Quickly, she retreated, shouting out orders. "Main company, distract our friendly Mr. Puff here!" She roared, beckoning to Geoff. "I think it's time we get out Bessy Lou and Crawford, don't you?"

Geoff nodded, going to the back of the procession and opening a solid wood box, revealing a pair of Colt M1914s. Bessy Lou and Crawford were Eve's pride and joy, two machine guns her great-grandfather had used in both World Wars. She had restored them herself, and made additions to make let the guns work better and not stick so much. Despite being impossibly heavy for everyday use, Eve took the guns everywhere.

After a quick apology to Crawford, Eve picked up Bessy Lou and set her on the ground, feeding the belt of bullets into her as Eve lined up to take the shot at the dragon, wishing she had really brought her Stoner SR-25 Sniper, or Moonman, with her, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

The dragon, busy playing with and killing Eve's soldiers, barely had time to react as a series of shots rang out, feeding every single bullet directly between its eyes. As the dragon fell, Eve stood up, surveying her men as they cheered, and her heart went out to the bruised and bloodied soldiers. She may have boasted bravery, but she had stood in the back of the lines while her warriors battled the dragon.

Geoff patted her shoulder, a grin on his face. "You did it Madame." He turned his eyes to the dragon. "Pity about the dragon though. I know you love them so."

Eve nodded. "It was for the best Geoff. Dragons are susceptible creatures, and our monster probably lives at the bottom of the lake. The amount of evil must have infected the dragon and made it go insane."

Geoff nodded, staring at the murky green water. "I'll prepare some of our best men to go to the bottom of the lake to drag the monster out so you can kill it my Lady."

Eve shook her head. "No. I think I'll enjoy a swim myself. Alone."

There were calls of disapproval, and Eve started, suddenly realizing everyone had been listening to the conversation. However, she stood her ground. "This is my battle, and mine alone!" She roared back at them, a new fierceness in her eyes. "You have seen my strength for yourselves, and have watched me rise from the darkness of war, dripping with my enemy's blood." Eve said, pointing to the lake. "I promised Alfred I would return with the head of the beast that tormented this area, and I won't sacrifice anymore of you to these monsters. As a Hellschmidt, you have my word, and as your commander, you have my oath."

The group fell silent as Eve pulled on her lightweight scuba gear, and finally, as she was about to enter the water, a hand fell on her shoulder. Eve didn't even have to look to know who it was. "Geoff, you won't be able to stop me."

Geoff smiled at the girl, the wrinkles in his face showing through. "I know that Eve. You're as stubborn as your father, and I was his care-taker too." His smile faded slowly. "But come back, because I don't wish to tell your uncle that the last Hellschmidt heir is dead."

Eve chuckled. "I will. But, in case I don't, give Bessy Lou and Crawford to the coward Alfred who refused to leave the plane, and tell everyone of what I've done here today." She said, stepping into the water and swimming to the center before beginning her descent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Section 5**

Eve felt like she had floated downwards for hours, but according to her watch, it was a mere 30 minutes when she touched bottom. She wandered the bottom, wondering what she'd do now that she was at the bottom of the lake.

Finally, her wandering brought her to a great mansion, and, as she approached it, she began to feel the water disappearing around her until it was completely gone. A bubble of air surrounded the mansion, and, in the hopes to save her air supply, she took off her scuba gear, only to instantly regret the decision when she smelled the slime and blood she had smelled on the beast, only much worse. Eve rummaged through her air-tight bag, only pulling out a pair of revolvers to arm herself with, shoving one into a holster and keeping the other on hand.

When Eve entered the main entrance hall of the mansion, all she discovered she could hear was the sound of her footsteps. It was silent… almost the artificial silence that always accompanied the creepy stalker music in those horror movies Geoff was always watching, right before the dumb, ditzy blonde got murdered.

An evil cackle broke the silence, and Eve stiffened, her grip on the gun tightening as she readied for the monster.

However, the cackle did not belong to the monster whose arm had been ripped off, but a woman at the end of the hall.

She was beautiful, in a horrible, demented way. Her eyes were wild and red, a crazed expression kissing her face. She was of the same species as Eve's monster, from her white furred arms and claws to the pair of two curled horns on her head and a set of cruel and sharp teeth. She was dressed in a long, flowing dress that had given up and frayed years ago and been dyed with blood and slime, with black fur boots on her feet that were in the same shape.

She spoke, unlike the other. "You smell of Nimis." She said sharply, a thickness in her English that Eve couldn't place. The girl growled. "You smell of his blood. You've come for him, haven't you?"

Eve paused, then nodded, keeping her grip on the gun. "What's it to you?"

The girl growled again. "I am his mate, Vanagloria. We are Quvu, born in hell to come to the surface world to wreak havoc and bring chaos. I swore to protect him as he protects me." She crouched into an aggressive stance. "And I won't let some human change that."

Eve fired off her 6 shots, and Vanagloria dodged every bullet, much faster than them. They whizzed by her, burying into the wall behind Vanagloria, who laughed. "Is this all you've got little girl?"

Eve growled, throwing the revolver away as she pulled out the second gun. "I'm just starting." She said, leveling it with Vanagloria's head.

Vanagloria, however, had other plans. With a growl, she shot from where she had stood, grabbing the gun and shoving Eve across the room into a wall with one move. Eve hit the wall hard, but managed to keep on her feet, glaring at Vanagloria.

Vanagloria was all smiles. "Say good-bye little girl." She crooned. "May hell welcome you with open arms."

"My name's Eve Hellschmidt. And the only one going to hell today is you." Eve spat out, and in response, Vanagloria pulled the trigger.

When the bullet didn't penetrate Eve's chest, Vanagloria emptied the gun, shocked when not a single bullet cut Eve's shirt. Her red eyes were wide and fearful as she threw the gun away. "What… what magic is this?"

Eve chuckled. "It's called a ballistics vest. And you-" She said, pulling a sword from the wall. "-Are dead meat."

Vanagloria screamed, throwing herself at Eve. And, desperate, Eve lifted the sword high over her head and struck with all the strength she had left, and Vanagloria's body fell, her head rolling away.

The hall fell silent again, except for Eve's gasps for air as she fell to her knees, tired. She glanced at the sword, noting the inscription 'Sanctimonia' on it.

With a heavy groan, she stood up, one thought on her mind as she walked down the halls of the mansion, scooping up Vanagloria's head as she went. It didn't take her long to find Nimis' body- he was dead, bled out from the loss of his arm. Eve cut off his head with a single blow, thinking of the dragon and all the other people he and his mate had killed for sake of themselves as she dealt the blow.

No sooner than was the blow landed than a crack sounded in the air, and Eve grabbed Nimis' head, running to the exit as she realized that the bubble that surrounded the mansion was collapsing. She managed to pull on her scuba gear and swim out of harm's way in time, watching from a safe distance as the mansion fell back into a crack in the Earth.

Eve chuckled as the water surrounding her became clear and clean, the whole huge lake peaceful once the demons that had lived in it were dead, clutching the heads of the murderers and the sword to her person as she swam to the surface. Her uncle would be pleased, as would countless other people. But no matter the praise she'd receive, she knew there'd always be another battle, another challenge, and another enemy.

**And she wouldn't have it any other way.**


	6. REQUEST! READ!

BAH!

Fuck I need something to do.

I'm really sorry it took so long to get back to fanfiction, but I recently just went off to college! :D And then my life went to hell in back. D: It's a long story, but let's just say it has to do with bad decisions on my part (sorry Ane-chan), horrible, life altering decisions on my friend's part (STDS are horrible things), a drug dealer friend (who I had absolutely no idea did such hard-core drugs), and an entire floor of 60 some girls beating on each other (not literally, but it's a minefield when all the biological clocks align). It's a miracle I've somehow survived, and with a shred of dignity to my name.

Alright everyone, this is where this stands- I'm bored. My brain has blocked EVERYTHING. I need to loosen up the cogs, so that hopefully, by some miracle, I can think about finishing these stories that are just chilling here. Life has been a bitch to me, but if you still check my page, by some miracle, post below this, and the magic genie will give you a wish.

One wish- Any story. I don't care what book, manga, TV show, magazine, or anything else you can think of, the story comes from. Just tell me what you want, and who you want in it. I WILL WRITE IT. EVEN IF I HAVE TO STUDY WHAT THE HELL YOU MIGHT BE TALKING ABOUT. I'll post it on fanfiction, email it to you, whatever you want. Can't promise it'll be done soon, but Imma try really hard to get it back to you in less than a week.

I love you so much if you actually got excited that I finally posted, and if you even checked this. I'm honored, and I would love to write a story for you. I don't care if you feel like taking advantage of me, this is kinda my way of taking advantage of the brains of other people.

LOVE YOU ALL!

~Kitkat


End file.
